There is a component supply device, such as that disclosed in the patent literature below, in which a storage section that stores multiple components is attachable to and removable from an attachment section. With such a device, a shutter is arranged at the opening of the storage section, and the shutter is closed by an operator such that components remaining in the storage section do not fall when removing the storage section from the attachment section.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2009-295618